Back to Reality
by CLBisMe
Summary: Bella's emotions finally awaken after sitting dead for months after Edwards leaves. The plot will thicken with each new friend she re-makes. Will her life go back to normal or just get more confusing? T for future content.


**Ok, so I have finally decided to write an fanfiction on Twilight! I am happy to be back with a creative mojo since college wants to take that away from me. I really hope you enjoy reading this story, I truly love feedback, be kind though if you don't like the story help with constructive criticism. Landblasting me is unnecessary in all forms. Thank you for taking your time to read this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any form, own these characters, settings or anything honestly. The idea in the beginning is sort of over-used but will in time progress to my own imagination.**

* * *

I keep looking at the window hoping and praying it was all a dream. That he really didn't leave me. He didn't strand me in the woods. I couldn't even look out of the window because seeing any area near the woods still freaked me out. I feel so empty, so very worthless. I just sit on my bed and stare into nothing. I am left with my thoughts, which are depressing. Charlie stopped trying after I blocked him out. I am not with him for it, I got what I wanted right?

What was E-HE thinking when he left me in the woods? Did he want me to die? Was I that much of a bother to him? I still don't truly understand why he left me. I can feel my anger rise as repeat the scene in my mind. He words still hurt. I don't think I could love him the same way even if he did come back after all this time. Honestly, this is just ridiculous. Why do I even waste my energy with my anger and sadness? Today is the day I will make a path for my life without Edward.

I go downstairs, and since it was Sunday, a football game is on. I watch Charlie from the top of the stairs and think of all he has had to go through. He has had so much he has had to bare. Alone. My mother is too far away to be of any help and I blew up at them when she came over to help early on in my state of depression. I yelled at Renee, telling her to leave because she has never been a responsible mother. She started to cry and looked at Charlie, and she left without a word. I have so much to regret now. I have lost my friends, my mother and probably father as well. All because Edward chose to be selfish and leave me. I take a deep breath and continue on down the stairs.

"Hey Dad! How is the game going?" I say with interest and a side order of cheerfulness.

To say Charlie was stunned would be an understatement. His jaw dropped and he lost his words for a second.

"Bells…" he replied.

"Yeah Dad?"

He didn't say a word but he got up and hugged me. Straight up bear hugged me. He never has done this. And I did the same to him. I couldn't believe I had acted so childish for such a long time.

He finally broke the hug and smiled at me. There was a brief moment when I thought he might actually cry, but he cleared his throat.

"I am so happy you are back Bells."

"Dad, to be honest, I am too."

So we sat down, he in the recliner and I on the couch. He told me that the game was in favor of one team and he seemed to be glad the other was losing. I started asking questions about how football worked and Charlie desperately tried to explain, I think I get it now. Charlie seems so happy to be able to talk to me and for me to respond.

"Hey Dad, let me make dinner tonight, what do we have that I can fix?" I asked suddenly.

"Well Bells, Billy and Jacob are coming over for the night game, we can order out. There is only fish in the freezer," he told me.

"Oh that is fine. I will let the fish thaw out and make that for the four of us, ok?"

I think Charlie was about to break his face with that smile.

"Bella, if you want to then go ahead. I think we might have some potatoes if you wanna bake those up for a side," he let me know.

"Right, ok well I got this covered."

I set to work by thawing the fish since was already 2 in the afternoon, Billy and Jacob would probably arrive at about 5:30 since the game started at 7:00. Then I started to look around the kitchen to find what else I would need. This took me about an hour and I began to worry about how I looked. Since everything was in motion, I decided to make a break for the bathroom and take a shower to try to look descent for tonight.

I looked at myself after my shower. I was looking too thin and my face looked so hallow. This was going to have to change. I started to blow dry my hair while think of how I wanted to style it. When I was done, my hair kinda poofed up. I decided to take the front of my hair and pin it back while I lightly wet the ends to curl around my face. This look turned out to be good for my face since it made it look a little fuller. I put on some makeup to hid the dark circles under my eyes and put eye-liner on. I finished doing all of this in 45 minutes giving about 15 to look for an outfit for tonight.

I looked through my closet and found a simple gray undershirt that I pair with a light pink shrug. I pick out a pair of jeans that seem to still fit and the outfit doesn't look half bad. I look at myself in the mirror and sigh a little. I need to fix myself back up, and with a last look at my reflection, I am determined to put my life back on track.

I go downstairs to start fixing the fish and everything else. Once I am done, the dinner sits before me looking quite perfect. I smile to myself, happy that it all worked out. Charlie comes into the kitchen and smiles too. Happy for both a good meal and to see me back to something that resembles normal. With that thought comes a knock at the door. Charlie goes to answer the door and I hear Billy and his good nature joking. Then I hear Jacob's voice and I start to feel relaxed. He is my friend, someone I have known forever and I hope to be friends with again.

The men all enter the kitchen as Charlie starts to brag about my cooking. And I smile at them. I lock eyes with Jacob for a second and he stops. He looks confused but happy. Then he comes over to me and gives me a bear hug.

"I sure have missed you Bella," he whispered in my ear for only me to hear.

"Missed you too Jake," I whisper back.

He smiles and lets me go. We all sit at the table and begin to eat, I must say I am a good cook. The guys all think so as well as they continue to say how good the food is. I thank them for their compliments and blush rather badly.

Once dinner is over, at 6:15 no less, the guys all get up from the table and make their way over to the living room. Jake stops for a second and looks my way.

"Are you going to watch the game with us?"

I look at him and smile. I nod yes and go into the living room with Jake at my heels. I sit on the couch and sits next me since it the only other seat in the house, thank goodness Billy is in the wheelchair since this room has very limited seating. But Charlie has the better tv for watching football since he up graded to the 47" HD flat screen. Men and their toys… Jake leaves over and tells me the play-by-play once the game has started. How easy it is the be around him. He is just such a happy person and I couldn't think of any other guy I would like to sit next to right now other than him.

When half-time rolls around. Charlie and Billy and in a deep conversation (more like argument) over who is going to win the game.

"Bells, you wanna go get some fresh air while the old men fight like women?" he asks and our dads glared at him for his comment.

"Sure, come on," I say as I get up from the couch and head towards the front door. I shiver a little when I see the forest. I always do, every day I leave the house for school I try to focus on the truck and not the scenery.

"Bells I really can't tell you how glad I am to see that you are back. I thought for awhile that you would be lost forever. I hope you are feeling better."

"Jake, I am very sorry for my actions I have been irrational. Edward is not worth my energy or feelings anymore. If he doesn't want me, then so be it. I don't want or need him anymore," I state confidently.

Jake just sits there and smiles at me. He pulls me into a hug again but this time it was a little different. I couldn't put my finger on it but the feeling had changed. The moment was lost when Charlie popped his head out of the doorway and said the game was back on. Oh well, I may never know what was quite so different, but maybe it will happen again? I secretly hope so, and by the look in Jake's eyes I think he does too.


End file.
